The Swan Incident
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: Fred and George have, once agian, ticked off Angelina who is chasin them all around the grounds. How will they deal with her? The story was inspired by a prank I mentioned in my other story The Broken Time Turner. Set during CoS, has George/Angelina.


**In my one story The Broken Time Turner (which you should check out if you like HP time travel stories) I briefly mention a prank pulled by Fred and George Weasley on Angelina Johnson (who was not mentioned by name though) while the three were in their fourth year. **

Fifteen year olds George and Fred Weasley ran towards the lake laughing, chased by their Quidditch teammate and close friend, Angelina Johnson.

It was a few days before they were to be shipped of on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer holidays, and since there were no exams to be stressing over everyone was happily running and lounging outside or seated, talking in their common rooms.

The whole year hadn't been like that though, it had been ruled by the fear which hung over everything since the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened.

The height of the terror though had been when Ginny Weasley was been dragged into the Chamber by the Heir himself. Fred, George, and Percy had sat worried and grief-stricken as Ron, Harry, and a reluctant Professor Gilderoy Lockhart went down into the Chamber after Ginny. No one really knew the full details except for the people who had been down there, the Professors, and the Weasleys. Not that they would tell anyone.

Now people looked up and laughed as the two identical boys sprinted by chased by the angry, annoyed girl that they had somehow agitate _again_. The twins threw themselves behind Lee Jordon crying "Distract her for us, Lee!"

Lee laughed loudly and waved them away, turning to face the Chaser, answering "Only if I get the story of why she is, once again, trying to murder you."

"Sure! Later!" they yelped taking off again across the emerald green grass to the maple tree, next to the big blue lake. They crouched down in the thick bushes next to the water, which rippled softly in the warm breeze.

A great purple tentacle rose up out of the lake followed by the rest of the Giant Squid, quickly. It waved it's tentacles at Fred and George wanting them play like they always would, but Fred raised his finger to his lip and whispered, "Quiet, Squiddy, we'll play later. Just not right now."

If a giant squid could look disappointed this one sure did; it sunk under the surface in resignation. The twins sat in silence for a bit grinning widely. "How do you suppose we get Angelina off our backs, Fred?" asked George.

"Hmmm I dunno. . . . What does she hate?" Fred mused, looking thoughtful. George bit his lip and thought hard.

"Er, I don't think she really hates anything. What do you have in mind, dear brother?" He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

Fred bent forward and started to whisper to his partner in crime. A funny plan unfolded that just reeked of the Weasley twins, which of course they were.

After they were done the two pulled out their wands, and George stuck his head out of the large leaves concealing him. The flaming red blended with the forest green to make a weird mixture. Angelina was still arguing fiercely with Lee, who had now recruited the help of Alicia Spinnet who was trying to calm down her friend. The boy pulled back and nodded at his brother, who followed him out of the thicket and then crouch/crawled to the bank of the lake where a big crop of boulders lay.

"Now what was that spell that Minnie taught us?" Fred murmured pulling out a dog-eared copy of their notes from this years Transfiguration. "Ahh here it is."

He tapped the section of a page about half way through the book, handed it to George then turned pointing his oak wand at the smallest boulder, which still was the size of a dog. He uttered the transfiguration spell and the rock morphed slowly. It's dark gray color paled until it was snowy white, the surface became soft with feathers, and it twisted until it had a longer neck than Petunia Dursley and it grew a big yellow beak. It was a huge swan.

Now they had to figure out the hard part, who would go risk their short, yet productive life (which is how George put it anyway) and lure Angelina back there to the bank.

"You go and I'll handle the swan." George said pushing his clone towards the direction of Angelina Johnson.

"No it should be you." Fred said with absolute certainty.

"Why? You're older!"

"By ten minutes, George! And you should because it is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes your fault!"

While this was going on Alicia and Lee were still fighting a losing battle with the angry dark haired girl. _Oh Fred, George you had better hurry up!_ The two thought in unison. Finally the twins had to resort to their last reserves. Rock, Paper, Scissors. It was a muggle game that Hermione had taken quite a long time teaching them and Ginny on the train at the beginning of he year when she sat with them because she couldn't find Harry and Ron; they had become quite fond of using it when they either had nothing else to do or were trying to figure out who would what-like now.

They also wanted to teacher their father how to play, knowing he would be fascinated, but that was for a later less desperate time.

"Okay," began George and they cried together. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They held out their hands, George had paper, Fred had scissors. "Crap!" George complained. "Two out of three!" So they repeated, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Fred won once again, his paper beating George's rock. George pouted as his brother forced him up into the open.

George shot a scowl towards his twin then took off running up to the trio of fighting teens. He shot out between his friends making all three grab at him. He kept running though, sprinting as fast as he could with the others following. He veered to the right leading them to the bank again. As soon as he stumbled down, George fell flat next to Fred panting and laughing at the same time.

When the three fourth years who had been following ran up Fred snatched up a rock and whipped it at the swan. It hit the thick feathers and bounced off, but it did the trick, the swan reared up and flapped out at Angelina, Lee, and Alicia screeching its feathered head off. Have you ever seen an angry swan that was coming right at you? Well let's just say it is not a pretty sight, it's actually pretty terrifying.

It snapped its beak at the girls who let out extremely high piercing screams and ran away yelling "We _will_ kill you, Fred and George Weasley!"

Lee who had stopped a bit away from the swan's attack spot and then pointed his wand at it lazily and transfigured it back into a boulder. How he knew that the twins had transfigured it, we may never know. "What the hell was that you two?"

The twins were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. Fred just managed to choke out, "I-I don't kn-know." before collapsing next to his brother who had tears of mirth pouring down his face.

€€€€PRANK€€€€

The news of the wacko 'swan attack' by Fred and George spread quickly. The next day they would be getting another angry letter from their mother telling them to 'stop getting in trouble, behave, be nice, etc.' not that they knew that yet.

But that night, before falling asleep, Lee spoke up in the darkness. "You promised to tell me why Angelina was so . . . crazy, today. Did you see how badly she was blushing, too?"

The twins laughed loudly at that. Fred told Lee, "Oh, ask my crazy brother here." You could see him smirking in the dim light. And George just said simply, "Guess, Lee."

Lee tilted his head thinking deeply. Finally he shrugged, and though they couldn't see him doing, so they could hear his sheets rustling as he did so."I can't think of something you haven't done to tick her off yet, personally. So what was it, George?"

Once again Fred started laughing softly and George answered, "I asked her to go on a date with me."

**So what do you think? I am, of course a George/Angelina shipper.**


End file.
